


“I wanted to say “I love you” for the first time without stuttering, but that failed.”

by reichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Filipino, M/M, OsaSuna Week, Tagalog, bff osasuna, filipino osasuna, friends osasuna, haikyuu osasuna, tagalog osasuna
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reichan/pseuds/reichan
Summary: Isang ordinaryong hapon ng ordinaryong araw na iyon nang biglang mapaamin si Osamu kay Suna nang hindi oras.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	“I wanted to say “I love you” for the first time without stuttering, but that failed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt (which is the title itself) I found on tumblr, mixed with a little personal experience of mine.

Magkaharap ang dalawang magkaibigan sa isa sa mga upuan sa plaza, na naka-ugalian nang puntahan ng dalawa kasama ang iba pa nilang barkada. Ngunit sa pagkakataong ito ay silang magkaibigan lang, ang iba'y naiwan pa sa eskwelahan dahil sa mga kanya-kanyang curricular activities. Si Suna’y kanina pa naglalabas ng sama ng loob habang ngumunguya ng siomai, habang ang isa’y halata mong mayroong bumabagabag sa isipan at nakatulala lang sa hawak niyang plastic cup na may lamang calamares at suka.

“Isa na lang talaga uupakan ko na ‘yong mokong na ‘yon, hindi marunong magbayad ng utang! Palibhasa kasi-”

“May sasabihin ako sa’yo.”  
“Ano ‘yon?”

Napaiwas ng tingin si Osamu sa hawak niya, biglang nagsisisi sa padalos-dalos niyang dila. Kanina pa kasing tanghali may bumabagabag sa kanya, magmula nang tawagin ni Atsumu si Suna palabas ng kanilang classroom, matapos nila kumain. Ilang buwan na rin ang nakaraan matapos mapagtanto niyang may gusto na pala siya sa best friend niyang singkit, kaya nitong mga nakaraang buwan ay nag-iinarte siya lalo na’t pag tinatamaan ng selos at panay pagmamaldita kay Suna.

The change in Osamu’s behavior didn’t go unnoticed sa best friend, ilang beses siyang nagbalak magtanong kay Osamu pero hindi naman siya sinasagot ng kaibigan nang diretso. Ang tinatanong na lang niya ay ang kapatid nito, si Atsumu.

Nagnakaw ng tingin si Osamu kay Suna, na kanina pa nakatingin sa kanya at naghihintay ng sasabihin niya. Napa-ubo naman si Osamu, sinusubukang alisin ang hiyang nararamdaman bago magsalita.

“Ano, uh- ganito na lang. Magsasabi tayo ng isang secret sa isa’t-isa.. Ano, G?”

Napataas ng kilay si Suna sa sinabi ng kaibigan, “Ano na naman ‘yan… oo na lang, Samu,” nagpatuloy siya sa pagdakot at pagsubo ng siomai habang umiiling sa bagong pakana ng tropa. 

“Ano ‘yong pinag-usapan niyo kanina ni Tsumu?”  
“Huh? Akala ko ba secret? Nagtatanong ka na niyan e.”

Napakunot ng noo at napabusangot si Osamu sa sagot ng kanyang crush. “Ba’t hindi mo na lang sagutin? Edi secret mo na rin ‘yon kung hindi mo sasabihin sa akin,” napairap si Samu. “Parang tanga ‘to…” bulong niyang sabi at sumubo na ng calamares na nalunod na sa suka dahil kanina pa niya hindi ginagalaw.

Sa harap naman niya’y si Suna na nagpipigil ng ngiti, tinatanong ang sarili sa isipan kung nagseselos ba ang kaibigan niya. “Ano naman sa iyo yung pinag-usapan namin?” at nasundan iyon ng mahina niyang tawa habang hindi iniaalis ang tingin sa taong nasa harap niya. 

“Oo na, oo na. May tinanong lang siya sa’kin kanina tungkol doon sa crush niyang nasa first section, yung si Sakusa. Diba crush niya yon?”

“Ahh…” Nagkunwaring naman si Osamu na para bang nawalan bigla ng interes, pero sa loob-loob nagpipigil na rin siya ngumiti nang malaki. 

'Iyon lang pala…'

“Oh, ikaw naman. Your turn,” hindi pa rin inaalis ni Suna ang tingin sa nasa harap niya habang sumusubo ng siomai. Napatitig naman sa kanya si Samu nang ilang segundo. Iniisip niya kung itutuloy ba niya ang binabalak niyang sabihin. Hindi na niya namalayang napapanguso na siya habang nag-iisip.

Napababa ang tingin ni Suna sa labi ng kaibigan at napaiwas ng tingin nang nauubo. “Tara ubos na ‘tong siomai ko, sabihin mo na lang habang bumibili tayo,” at nauna na siyang tumayo at lumapit sa may basurahan na nasa likuran ng kanilang inuupuan. 

Hindi maawat sa pagtibok nang mabilis ang puso ni Osamu, inabala niya ang sarili sa pagkain ng calamares, na hindi pa rin niya nauubos, the whole time na bumibili si Suna. 

'Sasabihin ko ba? Ito na ba yon? Ang tamang oras?'

Pabalik na sila sa kanina nilang inuupuan nang tumigil si Osamu sa paglalakad kaya napatigil din si Suna sa gitna ng plaza. “Ayoko na.”

“Anong ayaw mo na?”  
“Ang sabi ko ayoko na magsabi ng secret!”  
“Ha? Pwede ba ‘yon? Pinilit mo nga ako magsalita kanina tapos ngayon hindi ka magsasalita? Ang daya mo naman!”

Napairap ulit si Osamu sa best friend, “Oo na! Dami mong sinasabi diyan, kainis..”

“Ano na yung sasabihin mo?”  
“Bukas na lang kaya?”  
“Hindi, ngayon na.”  
“Kailangan talaga ngayon? Hindi naman importante, e.”  
“Wala akong pake, gusto ko malaman kung ano man ‘yang sikreto mo. Saka ikaw ‘tong timang na nagsabing magbulgaran ng sikreto, tapos ngayon aayaw-ayaw ka?”

Osamu was stalling. Ayaw magpaawat ng puso niya, bawat tibok ay para bang sinasabing magtapat na siya. Mga matang palibot-libot sa paligid, tila nagmamakaawa sa mga estranghero’t mga ibon na kunin na si Suna at ilipad pauwi sa bahay nila. Nararamdaman na rin niya ang dumadaloy na dugo sa mukha niya, lalamuna’y nanunuyo sa kakalunok. 

'There’s no getting out of this, is there..'

Napapikit si Osamu at huminga nang malalim. Humakbang siya palapit at nang mapatingin sa mukha ng kanyang sinisinta ay para bang nakalimutan niyang huminga sa mga sandaling iyon. The sight gave him a fleeting courage to confess his love, but that brief moment of bravery was enough to make him finally say it.

Tahimik lang na naghihintay si Suna habang tinitingnan ang mga taong nasa plaza rin. Patuloy lang siyang kumakain ng bagong biling siomai, hindi napapansin ang paglapit ng kanyang kaibigan at ang mga titig nito na naglalaman ng samot-saring emosyon na lingid sa kanyang kaalaman ay matagal nang kinikimkim ni Osamu sa kanya.

Walang pasabi-sabing lumapit si Osamu sa kaibigan at bumulong sa kanyang tainga, “Gus.. gusto.. gusto kita.”


End file.
